


Stand By Me

by StripeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeK/pseuds/StripeK
Summary: Draco makes a toast





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a cover of Stand By Me and came up with the below. It's my first fic so please be gentle. Feedback muchly appreciated though!
> 
> *not my characters, not my song*

Taking a deep breath, Draco looked down to see his hands were still shaking. It was now or never. Standing, he cleared his throat, picked up the knife and gently tapped it against his champagne flute. The noise around him died down and he felt a hundred sets of eyes on him.

"I wanted to thank you all for being here today, but there is one person in particular I wish to thank.

"On the 2nd May 1998, Harry Potter saved my life. Twice. First from the Fiendfyre and then he saved us all by killing the Dark Lord. I thought I would forever be in his debt, and expected to never be within a hundred yards of him ever again.

"But I was wrong. Harry Potter stood by me at my Wizengamot Trial. He stood by me during group therapy at Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter stood by me when I came out to my parents. He stood by me when my father disowned me.

"Harry Potter stood by me when his friends and family - completely understandably - questioned my intentions. He stood by me as I made long overdue apologies and reached out for acceptance.

"Harry Potter stood by me when people spat at me in the streets. He stood by me when people called me Death Eater scum and told me I deserved to die.

"Harry Potter stood by me through slanderous front page headlines. He stood by me when we both received an unimaginable amount of howlers.

"And today, Harry Potter made me the happiest, most grateful and humbled man in the world when he stood by me in front of you all and became my husband."

Finally, Draco looked away from the many faces in the room in front of him, and turned to the handsome man sitting to his left, his green eyes shining up at him.

"Thank you, Harry, for always being by my side, and for making my life worth living. I love you more than I could possibly put into words, and will continue to love you until the day I die."

Harry stood and embraced Draco, pulling him close. Finally able to relax, Draco ran his hands up his husband's back, before linking his left hand into Harry's right. Moving back, Draco pulled Harry towards the dance floor and nodded at the DJ. Reaching the middle he turned and pulled Harry towards him.

"May I have this dance?"

"After that speech, how could I refuse?"

Pulling each other close, Draco and Harry slowly danced together on the empty floor, as if their friends and family were not there at all.

If they looked, they would see Hermione dabbing her eyes with Ron's handkerchief, Teddy Lupin cheering with glee while his grandmother tries to quieten him, Mr and Mrs Weasley watching from the top table, along with a smiling Narcissa Malfoy and a teary Pansy Parkinson, and many others - all with joy in their hearts to see the newlyweds so in love, dancing together to Ben E King's Stand By Me.


End file.
